Communication devices such as User Equipments (UE) are enabled to communicate wirelessly in a radio communications system, sometimes also referred to as a radio communications network, a mobile communication system, a wireless communications network, a wireless communication system, a cellular radio system or a cellular system. The communication may be performed e.g. between two user equipments, between a user equipment and a regular telephone and/or between a user equipment and a server via a Radio Access Network (RAN) and possibly one or more core networks, comprised within the wireless communications network.
User equipment are also known as e.g. mobile terminals, wireless terminals and/or mobile stations, mobile telephones, cellular telephones, or laptops with wireless capability, just to mention some examples. The user equipments in the present context may be, for example, portable, pocket-storable, hand-held, computer-comprised, or vehicle-mounted mobile devices, enabled to communicate voice and/or data, via the RAN, with another entity.
The wireless communications network covers a geographical area which is divided into cell areas, wherein each cell area being served by a network node such as a Base Station (BS), e.g. a Radio Base Station (RBS), which sometimes may be referred to as e.g. eNB, eNodeB, NodeB, B node, or BTS (Base Transceiver Station), depending on the technology and terminology used. The base stations may be of different classes such as e.g. macro eNodeB, home eNodeB or pico base station, based on transmission power and thereby also cell size. A cell is the geographical area where radio coverage is provided by the base station at a base station site. One base station, situated on the base station site, may serve one or several cells. Further, each base station may support one or several radio access and communication technologies. The base stations communicate over the radio interface operating on radio frequencies with the user equipments within range of the base stations.
In some RANs, several base stations may be connected, e.g. by landlines or microwave, to a radio network controller, e.g. a Radio Network Controller (RNC) in Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), and/or to each other. The radio network controller, also sometimes termed a Base Station Controller (BSC) e.g. in GSM, may supervise and coordinate various activities of the plural base stations connected thereto. GSM is an abbreviation for Global System for Mobile Communications (originally: GroupeSpécial Mobile).
In 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), base stations, which may be referred to as eNodeBs or even eNBs, may be directly connected to one or more core networks.
UMTS is a third generation mobile communication system, which evolved from the GSM, and is intended to provide improved mobile communication services based on Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) access technology. UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) is essentially a radio access network using wideband code division multiple access for user equipments. The 3GPP has undertaken to evolve further the UTRAN and GSM based radio access network technologies.
According to 3GPP/GERAN, a user equipment has a multi-slot class, which determines the maximum transfer rate in the uplink and downlink direction. GERAN is an abbreviation for GSM EDGE Radio Access Network. EDGE is further an abbreviation for Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution.
A Super Dense Network (SDN) is defined as a set of SDN nodes building up a local network connected via wireless backhaul to a backbone network node that acts as an aggregation node i.e., is connected to a fibered/wired backbone network. In this description, the wireless backhaul is the wireless connections, i.e. the communication paths, between all network nodes comprised in the local network.
Using this definition a SDN may for example be a set of SDN nodes providing high capacity mobile broadband access in a corridor or a shopping mall.
Assume that the SDN comprises a capacity sharing scheme that enables an end user device, e.g. a user equipment, to share the available backbone resources fairly between all connected end user devices. However, if the SDN network is deployed using wireless backhaul then there will be a capacity bottleneck at aggregation nodes or at SDN nodes near the aggregation nodes. Further, such approach implies that the backhaul capacity is underutilized near leaf nodes, i.e. near SDN nodes with multiple wireless backhaul hops to the aggregation node.